<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spherical Human Myth by ChiChieri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158756">Spherical Human Myth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChieri/pseuds/ChiChieri'>ChiChieri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Possessive Uchihas, Soulmates and Soulmarks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiChieri/pseuds/ChiChieri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in her life Sakura would've believed that one day she would attract the attention of the two strongest Uchihas. It made no sense in her eyes. Well, until she was asked by Itachi Uchiha what she knew about soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spherical Human Myth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone<br/>Here is a little story I came up with when I read so much on the Sakura Haruno Discord Server https://discord.gg/sP8StZ<br/>(Honestly there is so much writing and so many ideas coming up. It's madness xD).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in thought she stared at the dark surface of the ocean. Now and then the water glittered, as the sun's rays reflected on the waves and native birds circled the ship, she was on. Around her, one could hear the murmur of other passengers' conversations, but Sakura didn't pay any attention to them, she was too absorbed in her own thoughts.</p><p>Tsunade had given her the opportunity for this mission, so she could gather herself and sort out her tangled feelings and sensations. The last weeks, no rather months before her solo mission, had been so confusing for the young Kunoichi and she had no idea what had caused the change. It hadn't been the first time she had run into Shisui and Itachi Uchiha or that she had treated one of them. For years she had been on a team with Sasuke and Mikoto had regularly invited the whole team for dinner. So she was no stranger to the two older Uchihas, but they had never paid more attention to her than necessary in the past years. Under no circumstances were they rude and greeted her whenever they ran into each other, but apart from polite small talk they never had anything to do with each other. </p><p>But something changed. It all started three months ago when the most famous Uchihas suddenly began to visit her more often in the hospital, invited her for lunch and most evenings at least one of them was outside the hospital waiting for her after the end of her shift to accompany her home. Even while training with her new team they showed up, gave her tips and offered to train with her. To be honest, she didn't know what to think.</p><p>Kakashi-taichou and Yamato-senpai trained her sufficiently after she was assigned to their team and passed the exam for ANBU. Also, when should she add time for more training sessions to her schedule, besides the hospital, her ANBU training and time for friends? And anyway, why were the Uchihas suddenly so interested in her if it had never existed before? Added to this were the inexplicable tensions between her teammates and the Uchihas as soon as they met. Finally, they had drawn her into their verbal showdown when they accused each other of not being good enough to take care of Sakura and guarantee her safety.</p><p>Thereupon she had lost her patience, slapped each of them in the face and loudly announced that she was strong enough to protect herself. She was no longer a small child or an inexperienced genin. Afterwards she left the training field in a rage and went straight to Tsunade and demanded a solo mission, far away from her idiotic teammates and the Uchihas.<br/>Strangely enough, her Shishou agreed with her without further ado and an amused grin and handed her a scroll with a diplomatic solo mission to the Land of the Oceans. Her mission was limited to one month, but with the travel time, she was gone for a good two months. Time she desperately needed.</p><p>The land of Oceans lay far away from the great Ninja countries and could only be reached by a long ship journey. Even Shisui's crows had to give up chasing the ship at some point and Sakura could finally be sure she was alone and had no unwelcome pursuers with her. The first days had been a blessing for the Kunoichi, but the longer she stayed in the country, the more she missed Konoha, her friends, her team and somehow the two tiring Uchihas. She hadn't found a solution within the month, and now she was already on her way home without a shred of wisdom more. Even though Itachi and Shisui hadn't left her alone in her thoughts for a single day.</p><p>A dull plop could be heard and a small cloud of smoke rose into the air next to Sakura's ear before a small white snail appeared.<br/>"Hello, Sakura-sama. I'm here because Tsunade-hime sent me with a message" said the little snail and Sakura wondered what her Shishou wanted from her, after all she would be back in Konoha soon. What was so important she had to deliver a message immediately? "Tell Sakura-sama to hurry with her return before the Uchihas make sure that Tsunade-hime gets grey hair. She says Itachi and Shisui literally stormed her office every day to find out where Sakura-sama had gone so that they could travel after her. Even the threat of a flight across Konoha hasn't stopped the two Uchihas from coming to her office again. She already had to send them on a longer mission to keep her calm, and they both wanted to refuse at first because Sakura-sama might come back in the meantime."</p><p>With the palm of her hand running across her face, Sakura groaned. She wasn't even back yet, and the Uchihas were already making trouble. What was it going to be like when she got back? She clearly had to do something and find out why the two men were acting so strangely.</p><p>"Tell Tsunade-shishou I'll be back in just under four days and I'll take care of the matter then." It was one thing if it was just her and her team that was affected, it was another if the Uchihas were now also involved in the whole thing with Tsunade. As Hokage, Tsunade clearly had more important things to do than entertain the Uchihas. At first she got a sceptical look before the snail nodded and disappeared again. It was time for Sakura to create a battle plan.<br/><br/>The sun was high in the sky and the inhabitants of Konoha cavorted in the streets, shopping or dawdling through the markets and cafes. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful, while a young medic-nin in the Hokage-Tower gave her verbal report about the mission she went on. She had just finished her report when two black-haired Uchihas, very familiar to her, shot through the window.</p><p>"Hokage-sama with all due respect. You can't keep us sitting here unsuspecting and assigning us pointless missions. What if Sakura needs our help! My crows have lost track of her for over a month and can't find her. Surely you can't seriously sit here quietly with all this news and pretend it' s nothing to worry about!" On both Tsunade's and Sakura's forehead a vein popped up. What did they think they were doing? Even before Tsunade could say anything, the pink-haired Kunoichi made herself noticed.</p><p>"If I needed reinforcements, I would have contacted Tsunade-shishou. Besides, I can take care of myself very well, Shisui-san, and I certainly don't need flying watchdogs following my every move. The next time you annoy Shishou because of such a small thing, I will personally see to it that you both end up in hospital for several days. You're worse than Naruto and Sasuke during their possessive period after our Chunin exam.” Said she annoyed and shortly after found herself in a close embrace. </p><p>"Sakura-chan! You're back. Tachi and I were so worried when my crows couldn't find you!" Shisui said, making no attempt to let go of Sakura, which annoyed the woman even more. Itachi's affirmative nodding didn't make it any better. Moreover, the elder almost sounded close to tears. Without thinking about it, Sakura collected chakra in her hands and freed herself quite rudely from the clinging embrace of the Uchiha, for which she received a pout. Her gaze wandered back to Tsunade and Sakura bowed slightly. </p><p>"I think we're done here, Shishou." she said, turning to leave. But before she passed the Uchihas, she grabbed their earlobes and pulled them out of the office behind her. She skillfully ignored Shisui's whining as she left the office on her way out of the tower. "And now we're going to have a conversation about why you're behaving like pubescent teens and why you have to stop trying to follow me wherever I go. You are elite fucking shinobi's, act like it." The effervescent voice of Tsunade's apprentice echoed through the hallways and Tsunade sat back in her chair, amused. Whatever her apprentice had done to get the attention of the two Uchihas, she wouldn't get rid of them quickly. It wasn't long before the three of them together reached an empty training ground and Sakura finally showed mercy and let go of the two Uchihas.</p><p>"So now you explain why you've been acting so strangely toward me for months. For years you have not paid any attention to me and now that I am Anbu and am on a team with Kakashi-taichou and Yamato-senpai, you suddenly feel like you want to interfere in my life. I don't know what you were thinking, but it's going to stop now, understand?! What's gotten into you anyway? And no excuses! My patience is wearing thin as it is." Both Uchihas exchanged a look at each other before Shisui started talking again. </p><p>"We didn't know any better then, but as it turns out, you're ours and we just want to make sure nothing happens." Probably Shisui should have let Itachi do the talking when another vein popped on Sakura's temple and she turned red with rage. </p><p>"Just to be clear, Uchiha. I don't belong to anyone, understand? I am my own master and I am certainly not an object to be possessed." She was about to hit Shisui again when Itachi gently but firmly caught and held her wrist. Thereupon her murderous glance instantly wandered to him.</p><p>"I apologize for my cousin, what Shisui meant is that we had no prior knowledge of the twist that happened almost 5 months ago." Itachi spoke calmly and composed, so Sakura was able to relax and he let go of her wrist. "What do you know about soulmarks and soulmates, Sakura?" The question confused Sakura for a moment before she thought about what her parents had told her before.</p><p>"Honestly, not much. As far as I know, it's an old legend which says that thousands of years ago, humans consisted of at least four arms, legs, two hearts and a head with two faces. Two people as one until they were forcibly separated. Since time immemorial, the individual parts roam alone through life, searching for their other half in order to be complete again. One part of a drawing is supposed to help them in this process, whereas the counterpart of the drawing belongs to the soulmate, so it becomes whole again.” Sakura was silent for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "I think I loved the story as a little girl and dreamed of finding my counterpart." She was almost obsessed with it, believing Sasuke to be that person until she was rudely torn from that dream world when nothing appeared to indicate he and she were soulmates. "But that's the thing about myths and legends, isn't it? They're nothing more than wishful thinking and ways of making unexplainable things understandable without actually being real." Sakura had stopped believing in such fairy tales long ago, one reason why she was so surprised when Itachi asked her about it. There was no reason for her to believe in the legend and besides, she hadn't met anybody who told her about finding his soulmate.<br/>"Well, it's true." Shisui's voice sounded next to her and she eyed him with a look that spoke more than clearly about whether he was still right in the head.</p><p>"Right, and I am Hokage. Honestly, that's just a legend and can never ever be true. Besides, it still doesn't explain your behaviour."<br/>"Believe it or not, the legend is true." Itachi spoke and looked at Sakura with a piercing, gentle look. With no more words, he lifted his shirt a little on the right side and at the same time pressed the waistband of his pants down. Sakura didn't escape Itachi's actions and turned red, which made Shisui grin amusedly before he stood next to his cousin and pressed his left forearm against the exposed skin of Itachi. Only then did the medic-nin notice the black marks on the respective areas of skin. Unasked, she came a step closer and looked at the signs more closely. Together they formed two thirds of a circle, in the center of which a pattern in the form of flowers or leaves could be seen. What exactly it was supposed to represent, she couldn't say, obviously the last third of the sign was missing.</p><p>"What you see are the so-called soulmarks. Shisui got his when he was 14 and so did I. It was immediately clear to us what the signs meant, because of the stories within the Uchiha clan. For us Uchihas, soulmates and soulmarks are something special. There weren't many who were lucky enough to carry a mark, and even fewer met their other half. According to records, the last soulmates were the father of Madara and his wife, as well as Fugaku and Mikoto.” For a moment, Itachi was silent and Shisui continued. </p><p>"You can probably imagine the reaction within the clan as it turned out Itachi and I wore part of the same mark on our skin. As clan heir, Tachi couldn’t be without a woman at his side and when it became clear part of the mark was missing, all levers were pulled to find the missing piece within the clan. Without success. And we had decided to wait until our counterpart showed up. Therefore, we never paid more attention than necessary to any woman." Admittedly it made sense now as the two Uchihas told her about it. But it still didn't explain why they were acting so strangely toward her. After all, it wasn't as if she was wearing any mark herself. As far as she knew, her skin was free of any and none of her friends or colleagues had said anything about it in the last few years. So nobody else had seen anything on her skin that she had overlooked.</p><p>"Okay, I understand. So you two are two-thirds of a whole and the clan has made a fuss because there is no female part and the search within your clan has not revealed a partner. But still don't explain what this has to do with me. As far as I know, I have no mark on my skin." The look the two Uchihas exchanged with each other almost spoke volumes, as surprised as they appeared. Did they really think she had a mark?</p><p>"But you do, Sakura." Shisui spoke and Sakura could only utter a perplexed </p><p>"What?". Unable to believe those words. Itachi gave a confirming nod and Sakura shook her head in disbelief. Someone from her friends would have told her, right? They wouldn't have just left her in the dark. Frustrated and a bit overwhelmed, Sakura drove through her hair before a thought came to her.</p><p>"How would you know? Even I don't know, and my friends didn't say anything either." Surely the Uchihas wouldn't lie to her if it didn't do them any good, but where did they get the certainty of knowing that she had a soulmark?</p><p>Without wasting any more words, Shisui stepped on one side and Itachi on the other and suddenly they were no longer standing on the training field but in a room.</p><p>A hand slipped under the hem of her top and he skin contact made her heart beat faster before Sakura realized her shirt had been pushed up. "Wha--" she exclaimed outraged and a little ashamed, but was interrupted by Itachi's silky voice.</p><p>"Look." And Sakura looked over her shoulder into the mirror behind her. What she discovered there left her mouth open. Right between her shoulder blades, usually covered by bandages that held her breasts in place, and now just above her bra fastener, a black mark in the shape of a third of a circle was visible, and the pattern inside looked damn familiar. If the mark wasn't so inconveniently placed, Sakura would run her fingers over the symbol just to make sure it was real.</p><p>A warm shiver ran down her back as the fingertips of the two Uchihas stroked over said mark. Gently and carefully, as if they were afraid it would disappear as soon as they touched it. Normally she would never have allowed such a touch, but it didn't feel wrong and she was far too fascinated by the way the fingers ran over the black lines. And then she rediscovered the mark on Shusui's forearm. Her breath stopped. As if Shisui knew what was going on in her head, he placed his arm so that both signs were visible together. They fitted together! That meant... It signified... Sakura's gaze wandered from the mirror to Shisui and then to Itachi.</p><p>"You're our missing counterpart." Never before had she heard Itachi speak with so much emotion in his voice as he stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and Shisui gently turned her head towards him and put his hand on her cheek.</p><p>"We discovered it on the last Anbumission. Your team came to our aid and during the fight you were injured on your back. Before Kakashi gave you his top to change, we got a glimpse of your mark. After that we couldn't ignore you anymore. Not that it wasn't hard enough before". The last part Shisui only mumbled but he was so close to her that she could understand him anyway. It was Itachi who kept talking, but not before he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "We saw you before, but we kept our distance because..." Slowly, Sakura understood. They had kept their distance because of the mark.</p><p>"We were attracted to you." Shisui replied and Itachi stood up again but didn't leave her.</p><p>"But now there's no reason for that anymore. You belong to us as much as we belong to you". Shisui's voice sent another shiver through her body. Nothing unpleasant, and her heart pounded quickly and loudly in her chest, almost believing it would jump out of her at any moment.</p><p>"And now that we' ve found you, we won' t release you anymore, Sakura." Itachi's deep voice reached her ear before he sealed her lips with his own.</p><p>"After all, soulmates are rare and we Uchihas have always been known to love more intensely than others. You are ours and nothing in the world will change that."</p><p>She didn't even get a chance to respond when shortly afterwards Shisui's lips were on hers. No matter what had gone through her mind before. Now it didn't matter anymore. It felt right, here between the two possessive Uchihas and, admittedly, she wanted to be left alone with them first. But now there was no other place she wanted to be. Soulmates had always been a case in themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<br/>Leave a comment if you like :)<br/>And if you want to follow the Discord Server, you are welcome to do so, just follow the link here: https://discord.gg/sP8StZ </p><p>If I'll make more OneShots about this remains open. At least I still have to finish my actual fics ^^ But I will surely write down some ideas concerning the three and publish them here :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>